


Adventures on the Tempest

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Just some drabble I came up with.  This is a custom Ryder, Adam Ryder, and he's a huge nerd.  Adam Ryder plays Dungeons and Dragons on the Tempest.  Gil is amused by Ryder's nerdiness.  Not sure if I'll make multiple chapters or not.





	Adventures on the Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> I play Dungeons and Dragons and Pathfinder, so I got inspired to let my Ryder play. It took some time to figure out who might be roped into it, but I think it suits their personalities.

“Damn it Drack. You can't just kill every villager like that!” The raised voices drew Gil’s attention as he walked from the galley with his share of dinner. The booming voices, one was Ryder’s and the other sounded like Cora, were coming from the Pathfinder’s quarters. Gil looked at the door with puzzlement since normally Adam was quiet. Lexi poked her head out of the med bay and looked towards the source of the noise.  
“That’s the third time in an hour I’ve heard yelling coming from there. Would you mind checking on Ryder for me Gil? I’m getting worried about his wellbeing now.” Lexi was still cleaning up from the kett specimen or she’d go check herself, she explained to Gil. Lexi wanted all traces of it gone from the medical bay as it was still a fresh reminder for Jaal.  
  
  
“Sure thing.” Gil told her as he took a bite of the sandwich. He strolled towards the Pathfinder’s quarters as the noise level got more deafening. A dull thud, like an object falling or hitting something, reached his ears over the din in the room. The door opened automatically, with a quiet swish, and he stood, frozen, at the sight before him.  
A table was set up in the middle of Ryder’s quarters, around the table were some of the crew members, and in the middle of the table were holographic figures. One of which, was currently slicing through another with a huge axe. Cora had one hand flat on the table, likely the thud he’d heard, and was in the middle of yelling at Drack. At the sound of the door opening, all six occupants turned to stare at Gil, who had just taken a bite of his sandwich.  
“What in blazes are you six doing?” Gil asked incredulously as he looked at each of them. Drack, Ryder, Cora, Liam, Peebee, and Vetra were around the table and they all stared at him before looking at each other. It was truly comical as they all had identical looks of ‘no you tell him’ on their faces. Adam cleared his throat and looked over at Gil with a slightly guilty expression.  
  
  
“This is exactly what it looks like.”  
“It looks like you’re having a training simulation with medieval weaponry.” Gil pointed out as he took another bite of the sandwich. Liam chuckled as Drack leaned back on the stool to give a pointed look at Ryder.  
“It’s Dungeons and Dragons okay?” Adam blurted out in frustration. “Go ahead and get it out so we can get on with the session where Drack does not kill the innocent villagers!” Adam’s turquoise eyes, exactly like his sister’s, shot daggers at Drack. The old krogan merely shrugged in indifference.  
“The guy insulted me. He had it coming.” Drack said as he waved a hand towards the table. The axe wielder was currently holding his axe aloft in victory.  
“He has a point Ryder. The villager did call him an ignorant pig of an orc. Even I know you don’t say that to something that’s seven feet tall and carrying a war axe.” Peebee pointed out as Drack gave her a pat on the back for backing him up. Peebee grinned and put her hands on her hips as she studied the map. Adam ran a hand over his face in annoyance as Gil watched the argument about to begin anew with mild amusement. It would never have occurred to him that Adam was a huge fan of Dungeons and Dragons, but then again, it shouldn’t have surprised him. He liked those old sci-fi and fantasy movies and had almost wept when they’d found some old books that were written in the 20th century.  
  
  
“So… You’re all playing a board game?” Gil asked cautiously, he didn’t want to alienate Adam but was curious about how it all worked as well. Since it seemed that Adam got SAM to help spice it up from the traditional miniatures on a board and dice rolls. Liam turned to Gil and grinned.  
“Vetra found a box of the games lying around on Kadara.” Vetra nodded to confirm the statement. She leaned back and crossed her arms since it seemed like the game was on pause now that Gil came into the room.  
“Sure did. I thought Ryder here was going to bust a blood vessel after he saw what I found. I could’ve gotten some favors from the scientists back on the Nexus. They love this stuff according to Suvi.” Vetra told Gil. “But no, Adam wanted it for himself.”  
“So, I like Dungeons and Dragons! Alana and I would play all the time with some of the other military kids on the Citadel. You’re certainly enjoying it.” Adam pointed out to Vetra who chuckled at his embarrassment. Gil finished his sandwich and washed it down with the water bottle he’d tucked under his other arm. He was doing his best not to make fun of Ryder, but his lover looked so adorable in his embarrassed outrage.  
  
  
“Come on. I want to see if we can get to the castle before it’s time to call it tonight.” Cora waved her hand in irritation. “Gil, tease Ryder after the session’s done if you don’t mind.” Gil held up his hands defensively as he stepped aside. He sat down in one of the many chairs and watched the interactions between the players. The crew took turns as they made their way to the castle.  
“In no other scenario would it take almost an hour to travel less than a mile. Only in Dungeons and Dragons.” Vetra held up her omni-tool to check the stats on her dual wielding elven rogue. They had been ambushed close to the castle and so the battle began. Drack was a war axe wielding orc barbarian, Peebee was a human cleric that worshipped a nature deity and used a bow, Vetra was the dual wielding elven rogue, Cora played a half elf wizard, and Liam was a human bard that recited epic battle ballads at the most inopportune times. The combination worked quite well for their personalities and they all enjoyed it.  
  
  
“Hey kid.” Drack nudged Peebee with his elbow. “Quit stealing my kills,” he grumbled at the asari scientist. Peebee grinned impishly in answer to Drack’s grouching.  
“I don’t steal your kills. You prime my targets for me!” She declared with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Drack groused some more as he tried to keep Peebee from stealing his kills in the battle.  
“Ryder, I’m out of my level six spells. I think I have a feat that lets me use some of my level seven slots to cast another one.” Cora said as she brought up her character sheet on her omni-tool. “Ah yeah. There it is.” She sent the information to Ryder who allowed it.  
“Hey! I’m in that sphere of attack!” Liam reminded her as he had his character roll for the reflex save. Luckily, he had excellent stats in the Dexterity stat block.  
“You made it out safely.” Cora pointed out at the table as the miniature characters moved to the tune of their players’ orders. Gil watched in rapt fascination as the banter between the players and characters raged on through the battle. Adam did his best to keep the chaos to a minimum. He’d never have pegged any of them, aside from Adam, as people who would play tabletop games. Maybe Drack since he did play that krogan board game that involved flamethrowers. Cora seemed way too serious to be into it, Peebee didn’t seem to have the attention span necessary for it, and Vetra struck him as the type to not be interested in fantasy and sci-fi games. Liam was another that Gil pictured playing perfectly, it gave a sense of inclusion that the other man seemed to crave. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the collective groan coming from the table.  
“So… I critically fumbled. What happens now?” Vetra asked Ryder who looked too gleeful.  
  
  
“You shoot Drack’s character in the ass.”  
“Hey!!” Drack protested as the arrow hit his character square in the buttocks. “Someone has to heal me then, I’m getting low on health.” Drack told the group as he looked down at his health bar, which was under half health.  
“Oh jeez. Fine.” Peebee said as she sent a cure spell his way when it was her turn again. The group managed to make it to the castle and the ornate gate that loomed over them, blocking their access to the inside.  
“Did we get any information about this villain at the castle?”  
“Drack killed the one NPC willing to talk to you.” Ryder informed them. A chorus of complaints arose from the group but Drack shrugged it off with Peebee backing him up.  
“Let’s stop for now since you guys reached the castle. SAM, will you save the progress?” Ryder looked over at SAM’s terminal on the Tempest, which blinked on at being addressed.  
  
  
“Acknowledged Pathfinder. Progress has been saved.” SAM told the group as they began to pack up the table to put it back in Liam’s room. Gil strode over to Adam after the group left and he got a wary look from his lover. Gil grinned at the suspicious look on Adam’s face, it made him want to tease him some more.  
“Go ahead. I know you want to.” Adam told him as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He waited for the teasing but Gil just shook his head.  
“Nah. I figured you for this kind of nerd. I might have to keep this in mind for the others. Never thought I’d see Vetra or Cora playing tabletop games.” Gil told him with a cheeky grin. Adam smiled at Gil and pressed a quick, fleeting kiss to his lips. Gil grabbed Adam’s wrist and brought him back for another deeper kiss. “Think we have some time before we get to the Nexus?” Gil murmured in Adam’s ear as he nipped the lobe, he felt Adam tremble against him from the sensations.  
“Estimated time of approach to the Nexus is twenty minutes.” SAM’s voice washed over the couple and Adam snorted before he covered up his laughter. Gil glared up at the ceiling as he realized he’d gotten blocked by the AI and a game.  
“You should join us next time we play Gil. I think you’d enjoy it a lot.” Adam told him as he cupped Gil’s cheek. Gil snorted in response to that.  
“The only game I play at a table is poker.” Adam grinned again at Gil’s reluctance as he drew him in for another kiss.  
“We can’t do anything else, but there’s nothing wrong with staying here and making out is there?” Adam whispered into his ear. Gil grinned as he had no problem with that at all. He let Adam lead him back to the couch, and SAM advised Kallo to stretch the twenty minutes into at least an hour.


End file.
